The Warner's meet the Lytle's
by warnergirl123
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! sorry if you thought the story was canceled, but i'v desided to continue the story
1. the Warner's meet Emily

THE HUMAN WORLD:

Emily's pov.

At Walmart...

Hey Rebecca!I Rebecca walked and said''Yes?''.

Tell Stanly that i'm in the movie area...ok?I asked.''kk'' is all she said when she walked off.

I started to walk over to the movie a second after i got to the movie area, I found ANIMANICS dvd kit, there was a full stack of them...then i picked one up.

THE ANIMANIAC WORLD:

Yakko's pov

Me and my sib's were going to pay a little visit to Dr. we got there, I noticed that the Nurse wasn't seemed to noticed,too.

Hey, Yakko...why isn't the Nurse here?Asked Wakko.''IDK'' is all i said when we went into the room, where we saw Scratchy with his head inside a I thought of something to say about what we are looking at.

So...Scratchy is that what the oldies are wearing these days?I asked with a sarcastic tone in my i said that all we heard was a bunch of groan's comming from under out i just scared him and he hit his I asked ''uhhhhhhhhhh...what's that?''.

I'm glad you asked Yakko...It's a Dimension converter, it'l let you go threw each dimension as you please,you can also bring someone else into this world,too.

COOL!We all yelled we ran to the contol's and started to pushed alot of button' when Dot pushed this big red button, a flash of white came into the the whitenes went away a girl was left in it's place and she looked just like Wakko and I yealled out.

HEEEELLLLLOOOOO NUUURRRSSSEEE! Then We jumped into the girl's looked around 14 and she had light blue type of girl,just hope she's not naggy.I thought.

Where i'm i?She asked. And why i'm I holding both of you two?She are in the Animaniac Dot. ...i gotta go, bye! She quikly said and went for the big red button.I grabed her hand and pulled her away from the button.

Why do you gotta go so soon? I asked if I don't my sibs will think I left them with Stanly and you don't want to be alone with Stanly. She answered. Why? Asked ...who cares?I asked Dot in a whiney tone.I agree with the girl.

Thank you Black hair chick.I said hopeing she will be sarcastic with me...this Black hair chick has a girl said with alot of attitude and sarcasisum. And what might that name be?I asked her have a little names Emily.

Ok...Here's the deal,If you stay here with us then you can bring your sibs here, deal?I asked looked like she was thinkin about she spoke up,Fine...I'll go get my sibs.I'm coming with you to make sure your not goin to trick us.I told rolled her .She pushed the red button and after a minute we were in the Human world.


	2. the Warner's meet Rebbecca and Max

THE HUMAN WORLD:

Emily's pov.

At Walmart...

Hey Rebecca!I Rebecca walked and said''Yes?''.

Tell Stanly that i'm in the movie area...ok?I asked.''kk'' is all she said when she walked off.

I started to walk over to the movie a second after i got to the movie area, I found ANIMANICS dvd kit, there was a full stack of them...then i picked one up.

THE ANIMANIAC WORLD:

Yakko's pov

Me and my sib's were going to pay a little visit to Dr. we got there, I noticed that the Nurse wasn't seemed to noticed,too.

Hey, Yakko...why isn't the Nurse here?Asked Wakko.''IDK'' is all i said when we went into the room, where we saw Scratchy with his head inside a I thought of something to say about what we are looking at.

So...Scratchy is that what the oldies are wearing these days?I asked with a sarcastic tone in my i said that all we heard was a bunch of groan's comming from under out i just scared him and he hit his I asked ''uhhhhhhhhhh...what's that?''.

I'm glad you asked Yakko...It's a Dimension converter, it'l let you go threw each dimension as you please,you can also bring someone else into this world,too.

COOL!We all yelled we ran to the contol's and started to pushed alot of button' when Dot pushed this big red button, a flash of white came into the the whitenes went away a girl was left in it's place and she looked just like Wakko and I yealled out.

HEEEELLLLLOOOOO NUUURRRSSSEEE! Then We jumped into the girl's looked around 14 and she had light blue type of girl,just hope she's not naggy.I thought.

Where i'm i?She asked. And why i'm I holding both of you two?She are in the Animaniac Dot. ...i gotta go, bye! She quikly said and went for the big red button.I grabed her hand and pulled her away from the button.

Why do you gotta go so soon? I asked if I don't my sibs will think I left them with Stanly and you don't want to be alone with Stanly. She answered. Why? Asked ...who cares?I asked Dot in a whiney tone.I agree with the girl.

Thank you Black hair chick.I said hopeing she will be sarcastic with me...this Black hair chick has a girl said with alot of attitude and sarcasisum. And what might that name be?I asked her have a little names Emily.

Ok...Here's the deal,If you stay here with us then you can bring your sibs here, deal?I asked looked like she was thinkin about she spoke up,Fine...I'll go get my sibs.I'm coming with you to make sure your not goin to trick us.I told rolled her .She pushed the red button and after a minute we were in the Human world.


	3. evil Wakko

Emily's pov

Ugh, when is Rebecca coming out!? I whined. Just then I saw Rebecca jump out of the window and come over to ...what was that screaming about?Asked sounded like a little girl I scared Plotz and made him was him?Max .Answered all started to all of sudden Yakko yelled run for your and my sibs turned around and saw Ralph the security started to and Rebecca went right,Dot and Max went left,Yakko went through the ally's and I went straight.

After a couple minute of running, I turned my head to see if Ralph was running after me,He wasn't. So I turned my head back to where I was going and I ran right into someone. When I opened my eye's, I saw I was on the ground and I saw Yakko on the ground to. I am so sorry Yakko. I said trying to apoligize. It's ok. Yakko answered. Yakko got up and walked over to me, grabed my hand and helped me up. Thanks. I said. No problem. Yakko heard Rebecca laughing and we looked up to where she was. Stop laughing Rebecca! I yelled out to ..it's just to funny!She yelled back at me. Then she jumped off the building where she was sitting. Well we should go look for the other's. Said Rebecca. Ok. Yakko and I said. So we started walking until we found Dot and Max sitting on a bench.

Hey Dot, have you seen Wakko?Asked ,We haven't seen were looking for him,but we couldn't find him Rebecca,wasn't Wakko with you?I asked my ,but we got Rebecca. He's nowhere to be found!Said on guy's,let's go find Wakko!Yakko yelled out. all said at once.

A third person's POV

Hmmmm...looks like your friends are looking for you,Wakko. I told Wakko as I walk over to him. Wakko was in a cage. Once those idiot's figure out where your at,I will distroy them,Mwahahahahahahah! I ,you can do anything to me,just don't hurt my sib's and my friend's, please! Wakko ...?You would sacrfice you self for them?I asked. Yes,please! Wakko answered while crying a little bit. Yes and no.I answered. Uh,what do you mean by that?Wakko asked means that all agree not to hurt them, no because when your evil you'll be the one hurting them.I say to Wakko with a happy ?! cheater! Yelled Wakko.I opened the cage and grabed Wakko's arm.I start to pull him over to the machine and I push him in the machine and close the glass door.I start to hear him banging on the it! I stoped I pushed the big red button,then green smoke started to fill the the smoke was gone Wakko had red eye's, all his teeth were sharp and had power's to destroy those pesky Warner kid' walked out of the glass tube,at lest after I opened glass door.

What do I do for you, Master?Wakko asked me.

Distroy Yakko, Dot and there their new friend's,go now!I told him with a stern , walk out the room to go distroy his sibs and his new friends.

Chapter 3 is finished!


	4. live or die

~Yakko's POV~

Wakko! I yelled out. Then I heard Dot yell Wakko, if you don't come now i'm gonna hurt you when I do find you. Dot he may not be able to hear us. I told Dot. Oh... I forgot, But still if he can hear us calling for him i'm gonna hurt him for not coming. Answer Dot.

Yeah whatever you say Dot. I said to her. Then I saw her give me a look then she stuck her tounge out at me and I stuck my tounge out back at her. Will you two just stop fighting! I heard Max yell out at Dot and me. Ugh, what ever let's just get back to trying to find Wakko. Answered Dot. We started to look for Wakko again. How about we split up into groups? Emily asked us. Good idea, Em. Let's split up to look for Wakko. Said Rebecca. Ok, I will go with Max, Rebecca will go wwith Yakko and Emily goes alone. Dot sugested. Ok guys, let's go! I yelled out, then we all went with our partner's.

~Evil Wakko's Pov~

Where in the heck are those Warner's and Lytle's? I asked my self while i was walking. Why can't I find them? I asked myself again. I stoped walking when i saw someone coming. It was one of them, Rebecca. Looked like she saw me to, because she started to run torwards me. Their you are! We were worried sick about you! Why didn't you come when we were calling you? She asked me. Uh..I didn't hear you. I answered her. Oh good, because Dot said if did hear us and just didn't come, that she would hurt you. She replied to me.

Dot can't hurt me...But-. I tried to finish my sentance but I was cut off by Rebecca. But, what? She said. Let me finish! I said in a stern slash yelling voice. Shesh, fine finish your sentence. Rebecca said with alot of sarcasim witch made me growl at her. BUT, you will be hurt. I said, satisfied that I got to finish my sentence. W-what do mean? Rebecca said with a little scaredness in her voice. Why don't I show you, ok? I asked really not expect the responce to be ok. Rebecca sreamed as Wakko brought out a gun (A/N- he got the gun from Evil nurse) out of his gag bag. Rebecca ran for her life while Wakko chased her into an ally way, it was a dead end. Rebecca turned around to see Wakko behind her holding the gun that was pointed at her. Then Wakko pulled the trigger and Rebecca screamed. She fell to the ground when the bullet hit her right in the chest.

Yakko seemed to the screams and came to Rebecca's rescue. Yakko ran up to Rebecca and kinda picked her top half of her body off the ground. Rebecca! Rebecca! come on, don't die! Yakko yelled out fantacly trying to wake up. Then he looked up at me and said " Wakko! How could you!" I didn't get to answer because I heard something behide me. I turned around to see Evil nurse.(A/N- Evil Nurse is Hello Nurse) Are you that stupid? She asked Yakko. Wakko here is under my spell and there's nothing you worthless little twerp's can do to get the spell off! MWAHAHAHAHHA! She laughed really loud. I started to laugh because Evil nurse called Yakko stupid.

We're getting out of here. Yakko suddinaly said and ran past us. Wakko, get them! Evil nurse yelled out. Will do, Hello nurse. I answered giving her a salute and ran off. Don't call me that! She yelled at me. I didn't answer her because I was to far away already, me using toon speed in all.

Sorry took so long to post the next chapter, i was to busy on other stuff.

Chapter 5 coming soon ^U^


End file.
